


Saving Bucky

by buckyscrystalqueen



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyscrystalqueen/pseuds/buckyscrystalqueen





	Saving Bucky

“Get back to your rooms!” Charles Xavier shouted over the screams of students as he raced down the hall toward your room for the second night that week. He cursed himself for not forcing you to stay the night in his room with the way you had been acting that day. He skirted his chair around a petrified child, who was brushing imaginary spiders off her arms as he reminded himself repeatedly that you were not dying and that it was just a figment of his imagination; a cruel side affect to your mutation.

“Back to your rooms!  Hank, the door please.” He skidded to a stop outside your bedroom door as Hank, fighting his own projected fears of turning into the beast hand harming everyone he loved, ripped the door off the hinges with a growl. Charles whipped into the room as fast as his chair would allow him and he frantically army crawled onto your bed with his arms. He choked back his tears at the bloody gashes that didn’t really cover your body and gently put his fingers to your forehead.

“Love, wake up.” He thought as he began to mentally trudge through the horrific and pain-filled dream you were having to find your consciousness. “(Y/N), darling it’s time to wake up now.” He grit his teeth as his fears goes worse and worse until suddenly, they just stopped. Your eyes flew open and the screams in the hallway ended almost instantly. Your breaths came out in pants as you fought the men from your dream; the HYRDA agents that had kidnapped you as a child to turn you into a monster.

“No! No, love ’s’all right.” Charles cooed as he grabbed your wrists so you would stop fighting. As you began to consciously register that you were OK, you broke into sobs and buried your face in his chest.

“I’m sorry!” You sobbed as you fought against yourself so you wouldn’t drown your boyfriend in your sadness and pain. He shushed you gently as he laid down beside you on the bed and pulled you into his arms, forcing you to feel his calmness and not your sadness.

“It’s alright now. “s’alright.” He ran his fingers through your hair and dragged them gently down your sweat drenched night shirt as he continued to whisper calming sweet nothings in your ear.

“They came back.” You said softly once your breathing had settled. “They came back for me.” Charles shook his head against yours and gently kissed your temple.

“I promise you. They won’t come back for…”

“You don’t know that, Charles.” He put his hand on your cheek and pressed his fingertips into your temple as a wave of fear and anger that wasn’t his washed over him.

“I made you a promise, love. You’re safe…” He started but you pulled out of his arms and got up from the bed.

“Baby, I can’t keep doing this to you… to them.” You gestured to the missing bedroom door at two younger students that were consoling each other on their way back to bed. You could still feel their fear and sadness as they glanced into your room and cowered slightly. You sighed as tears filled your eyes. You turned to your wardrobe and grabbed your backpack. “I have to go.”

“No you don’t, (Y/N).” The Professor said as he scooted back across your bed and got into his chair as you quickly shoved clothes into your bag. “Darling, please think about this.”

“I have, Charles.” You said as you pulled on a pair of jeans. You looked over at him with tear filled eyes and shook your head. “I can’t control myself with whatever is going on, my students are terrified of me. Half of them skip my class…”

“I can help you control it.” He said as he moved over to your side. “You just have to let me…”

“I can’t, my love.” You said softly as you stepped out of his reach. Your searched his blue eyes and shook your head. “I can’t ask you to do that anymore; to take on my burdens like that.”

“Darling, please.” He begged as you threw your bag over your shoulder and quickly walked past him. “(Y/N)…”

“I’m sorry, Charles.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You forced yourself to ignore Charles’ pleas for your return home as you made your way in circles through the mountainous, snow covered woods. He hadn’t stopped for one minute of the day since you had left the day before; his pleading for the love of his life to return home turning more and more frantic with each passing moment.  You tried to use your empathic mutation to keep him calm but the longer he was in your head, the more he was winning the battle of your mind.

“Charles.” You growled as another huff of agitation blew through your mind from your tail. You glanced back over your shoulder and while you couldn’t see him, you could feel Logan’s emotions a few miles away as he trudged through the forest behind you. “Get out- of- my- head!”

“I won’t until you come home.” He responded between his pleas. You scowled and tried to replace his concern with a peaceful feeling, unsuccessfully. You were so busy trying to stop Charles from winning, you missed the snap of a tree branch behind you.

Seemingly out of no where, which, had you actually been paying attention to your surroundings and not being stubborn, you would have noticed quicker, anger wrapped around you like a suffocating blanket. Charles’ presence disappeared almost instantly as a gloved hand clamped down on your mouth and an arm wrapped around your body.

“Don’t fight.” A deep, gruff voice growled in your ear as a man started to carry you to the right. You scrambled to pull off your glove so you could guarantee a direct connection to your kidnapper. You drew in every emotion you felt around you and turned them into fear as you tucked your fingers up the sleeve of the arm around your waist.

With every once of strength you had, you tried to force your captor to feel unimaginable fear. You scrambled in his mind to find the one thing he was deathly afraid of but found nothing. Your stomach turned as you kicked your legs against his shins as Logan’s panic and anger got closer and closer.

“Change, love. Change it.” Your hand slid farther into the man’s jacket as the quiet sound of a jet got closer and closer.

“Help me.” You begged as you thought you saw a flash of Logan in the distance. You changed your thought process and went with happy and drowned your captor in the feeling.

“’Til the end of the line, Bucky.” Your mind began to spin with images of the handsome face of a man with short brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Happy memories that didn’t belong to you raced through your mind at rapid speed as the man’s grip around your body slackened the smallest bit. His feet stopped moving toward the jet as you forced him to be happy and not angry so he would let you go.

“Steve…” Bucky whispered. He dropped you to the ground as his happiness became over powered by confusion. You turned and met the same steel blue eyes you had just seen in his feelings. You could hear Charles screaming in your head for you to run and could feel Logan’s anger getting closer as Bucky took a step toward you. “How…” He questioned as he took a step toward you. His hand reached out to you as desperation, confusion and fear began to swallow you whole. You felt like you were drowning in a pit of despair as he tried to sort out these new found feelings you had opened up to him.

“Run… Bucky, run.” His eyes darted to the side as Logan got closer and he turned on his heel and took off in the other direction away from the jet he had been carrying to you. You burst into tears as Charles dipped in an out of your mind and Logan snatched you up off the ground. “Charles, follow him.” You shouted as you tried to turn in Logan’s arms to follow Bucky’s quickly retreating back. “He needs help!”

“He’s not my priority at the moment.” Charles snapped. You instantly tried to fill Logan with fear so he would let you go but Charles white washed your mind with noise so you were unsuccessful.

“Charles!” You screamed as Logan carried you onto the X-Men jet and dropped you unceremoniously on a seat. You tried to get up but you felt dissociated from your body. Tears poured down your cheeks as your mind went through a plethora of emotions, as if you were sitting in front of a TV on the remote causing it to fly through the channels. “Please.”

“I’m sorry, (Y/N).”

——

“Charles, he needs our help.” You snapped as you paced his office. “I just did… something to him. We can’t just leave him out there.”

“He works for them, (Y/N)! He tried to kidnap you!” Your boyfriend snapped and you shook your head.

“It wasn’t like that. He’s not like them.” You stopped pacing and walked over to him. You grabbed a chair and sat down beside him as you tried to recreate the feelings you had received from Bucky. “Charles, he needs our help.” You took ahold of Charles’ hand and laid his fingers on your temple. You found his eyes and let Bucky’s feelings wash over him. Charles’ handsome face contorted into emotional and physical pain with the overwhelming feelings and he shook his head.

“I don’t…” He tried as tears welled in both your eyes.

“We have to help him, Charles.” His eyes focused on yours as you pulled the feelings back and absorbed them as your own like you did with everyone else emotions on a daily basis. “Please.” He sighed and let his hand fall into his lap.

“I’ll try, my love.” You smiled weakly and cupped his jaw in your hands.

“Thank you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Stay close, love.” Charles said as you followed him and Hank into Cerebro. You nodded to yourself as you looked around the metal dome for the first time. The three of you paused at the end of the walkway and Hank flipped the machine on. You stood off to the side as Charles put the helmet on with a sigh. You knew he didn’t want to bring the man, Hank found out was known as the Winter Soldier into his home but he knew that you would go out and look for him if he didn’t at least try. So he was going to do everything in his power to bring Bucky to the school. You gasped as the bluish white light dimmed to black to be replaced with millions of white dots. You became overwhelmed with feelings and you gripped the back of Charles’ chair to keep you steady.

“These lights represent every living person on the planet. These white lights are the humans… and these are the mutants.” Your head whipped around at the white lights turned red and tears filled your eyes from all the pain and suffering. “Focus, my love. Focus on Bucky.” You nodded to yourself and shook your head, trying to sort through your emotions and the ones in the room to find one specific set. You fed the emotions and memories to Charles and he began to search for those.

The lights began to resemble shooting stars as he attempted to locate the needle in a haystack. He flipped back and forth between mutants and humans, whittling away being after being. Your eyes flicked across the lights as the emotions began to thin out immensely until you were able to pinpoint the terror and happiness you had caused.

“Here.” You said as you turned to your left, locating a single, pale green light behind you. Your (Y/E/C) eyes followed it as Charles brought it to the front.

“Bucky.” Charles said softly. You watched the light form of the man whip around and you put your hand on your boyfriends shoulder to pass on some calming warmth. You drowned the man’s confusion in calmness as Charles continued. “Bucky, my name is Professor Charles Xavier. I’m not here to hurt you. I’m here to help.”

“No.” Bucky growled as he shook his head as if he was trying to shake Charles out of his thoughts.

“Show him the other man.” You whispered as Hank gave the team directions on how to find Bucky.

“Bucky, I want to help you remember this man.” Charles said as he pulled the image from your mind and put it into Bucky’s. You could feel his fear start to overpower your calmness and you gripped Charles’ shoulder. “I’m losing him.”

“Black him out.” You said softly as you closed your eyes and tried to feed him every positive emotion you could as he drowned you in agony in return. “We’ll lose him if you don’t.”

“Leave me alone!” Bucky shouted as Charles cleared his mind. You curled in to yourself with the force of the strangers anxiety as Hank shouted at the team sent to pick up Bucky. Your muscles began to ache and your head began to throb as you fought through your significant other to try to control the seemingly uncontrollable emotions.

You barely heard Charles and Hank shouting back and forth as your friends went in and grabbed Bucky from an empty warehouse in Canada. The only think you could do was channel every once of positive emotion you had to him to keep him calm enough to make it back without hurting anyone. Tears flowed down your cheeks in rivers as you fought to absorb decades of pain from this man. The fight seemed endless and fruitless; as if this man was being forced to live in a black hole of despair for the rest of his life. No matter how hard you searched in a valiant effort to pull it forward, there was no happiness to be found. Only physical contact with your mutation would be able to pull that out of the recesses of his mind. Once the X-Men got him in the jet and knocked him out, your whole body went numb and your legs gave out from under you.

“Hank!” Charles shouted as you teetered away from him toward the edge of the runway. Your eyes fluttered closed as your friend grabbed your arm and yanked you back into his chest. You moaned in excruciating pain as aftershocks rolled through your muscles. “Let’s get her to my room.” With a small nod, Hank lifted you into his arms and headed out of Cerebro after the professor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You stood in the doorway of the ‘cell’ Bucky was in beside Charles, studying your visitor with a smile as his eyes danced back and forth between you and your boyfriend. You filled the room with a calming energy, doing your best to overdo were Bucky’s anxiety and Charles’ annoyance as you took a step into the room.

“My name is (Y/N) (Y/L/N) and I am a mutant.” You heard Charles scoff at your introduction as you slowly walked across the room. “This is Charles. We’re not here to harm you, we want to help.”

“How’s you find me?” Bucky growled as he tried to cover his metal arm. You held your fingers up at Charles, silently telling him to let you speak as you sat down on the end of the bed as far from Bucky as you could get.

“Charles is telepathic. He can read peoples minds but I promise you, he’s not doing it now.”

“What do you want?” He snapped as he fought the urge to cover his head to keep Charles out of it. You smiled sweetly at him and shook your head.

“We want nothing from you. You were… when you tried to take me back to HYDRA, I showed you some memories. Memories, I assume by the panic I felt from you after, that you haven’t seen in years. Right?” He nodded subtly and you folded your hands in your lap. “I know what HYRDA is capable of. They kidnapped me as a child for my ability to affect people’s emotions. Unfortunately for them, I used it against them to escape. But I also know what it means to have memories like that. Which is why we’re here to help you get away from them.”

“We have the option of opening more memories but there’s no guarantee to it working. It’s not an exact science when you go through emotions.” Charles said and you could hear a hint of aggravation in his tone. Anger started to seep into the calmness in your mind; Charles mentally blaming Bucky for your blackout that morning in Cerebro. You glanced at him out of the corner of your eye and mentally told him to be nice. His blue eyes flicked over to you for a millisecond as he continued. “We know who you are and we know you were friends with Captain America.”

“Steve.” You clarified as you recalled your notes. “It was the name you said in the woods. We’d like to get you back to him.” Simultaneously, you reached out to Charles and he took your hand. You felt him enhance your calmness ten-fold to counteract the anxiety that was pouring off of Bucky. You wanted to reach out and help him directly but you didn’t want to cross a line; so indirectly was the only option you had. “We just want to get you home.”  
“They won’t stop searching for us.” He said calmly as he stared at you. “They’ll never stop looking.”

“I can protect my girlfriend.” Charles said, sharply. You squeezed his hand and sent a pulse of happiness through his arm.

“And the Avengers will protect you.” You stretched your free hand out, palm up, toward Bucky and smiled warmly. “Please, it’s the least I can do.” His blue eyes stared at your palm for a long minute before he reached out and gently placed his fingertips on it. You closed your eyes and filled him with happy feelings, welcoming the smiling face of a little girl that you received back. Your eyes opened to see the small smile on his face as he pulled his hand back away from you; wanting to cherish that memory for the moment. With a subtle nod of his head, you stood up from the bed.

“We’ll leave in the morning.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Must we drive?” Charles asked you, telepathically as you tossed both your bags in the trunk of your car. You nodded at him as Hank put his travel wheelchair on top of the bags for you. “You know I hate flying, my love.” He turned around in the passenger seat of your cherry red, convertible, Chevy Camaro and his eyes narrowed. “Stop that. It’s an hour drive. You’ll be fine.”

“Obnoxious.”

“Comfortable?” You asked Bucky as you headed toward the driver’s seat. He shrugged his shoulders as he nervously pulled the bill of his hat down to keep his face covered. You slid into the drivers seat of your baby with a giggle and grabbed your sunglasses from the cup holder. 

“Well, off to the city we go.” With a loud roar, you brought your car to life. Charles instantly reached out and changed the radio station to one of his preset stations and BBC began to pour from the speakers. You glanced over at him as you put your car into gear and shook your head.

“Why are you so stubborn?” You saw him shrug as you pulled on to the main road.

“How did you find my memories?” You glanced back at Bucky through the mirror as Charles laced his fingers with yours.

“It’s a defense mechanism. Typically, I use fear. I pull your biggest fears forward and make them appear as if they are real. So, say your afraid of snakes. To protect myself, I make you think you’re covered in them. You didn’t have a fears at first so I went with happy.” He nodded to himself as his eyes darted to your and Charles’ hands and you could feel a wave of jealousy come off him. “You’ll find more happiness, too. I promise you.” His eyes flashed up to yours in the rear view mirror and he quickly sat back in his seat.

“He’s attracted to you.” Charles thought as he pressed his fingers on his forehead. He scowled as he leaned leaned against the door and looked over at you. “You expect me to listen to this for an…”

“Then quit being nosy.” You scolded as you pulled onto the interstate. You squeezed his hand and flipped the radio over to some classic rock music. “Just relax, Charles.”  
“Stop manipulating my emotions and let me be agitated.” You smirked and subtly shook your head.

“Nope. You’ll stay calm and happy as long as you’re in my car.” You glanced back at Bucky as you turned the radio up a little bit. “Doing OK back there?”

“Don’t like being this exposed.”

“We won’t let anything happen to you.” He nodded at you and sunk down impossibly lower in the seat. With a sigh, you moved over to the fast lane and sped up to get Bucky to Manhattan a little faster.

——

“Do you want to just stay in the car?” You asked gently as you closed the black, soft top roof of your car. You glanced around the street in front of Stark Tower as you popped the trunk.

“Not safe.” Bucky said as he pulled up the hood of his jacket. You got out of the car with a sigh and moved the drivers side seat forward so he could get out of the back.

“Would you mind helping me?” You asked as you gestured to Charles, who was grumbling and swearing up a storm in your head. Bucky nodded and headed to the back, easily getting the wheelchair out. He pushed it around to the front as Charles swung open the passenger door.

“Just put it there.” He said as he grabbed onto the door to lift himself out. You whined his name and headed around the back of the car. “I’m fine.” You smile at Bucky and gently took the handles of the wheelchair. You pinched his shoulder and shut the door as you subtly tried to calm the two, wildly different emotions from the two men. You locked your car up and checked both ways before heading across the street with Bucky right on your heels.

“You think they’re just gunna let us talk to them?” Bucky asked. You giggled and nodded your head. With a few simple mental suggestions, you found yourselves on the way up to the Avengers living quarters. You made it a dozen floors before the elevator came to a stop.

“Who are you and how did you get into my building?” A voice you recognized as Tony Stark from the news, asked.

“My name is Charles Xavier. We’re here to speak with Captain Rogers.” Charles tapped his forehead once and a moment later, the elevator began moving once more.

“Well that was easy.” You nodded at Bucky as you absentmindedly fixed the back of Charles’ wind swept, long, brown hair.

“Mind control. He wouldn’t have had a choice to say no.” Bucky glanced over at you and you felt his concern as the elevator slowed to a stop on the thirty ninth floor. You didn’t waste a moment trying to adjust his mood and instead, placed your hand on your boyfriends shoulder. Your fingertips touched his neck as the doors opened to reveal Iron Man, Captain America, the Black Widow and Falcon facing you with weapons drawn. You instantly calmed them down as the three of you stepped out of the elevator.

“Bucky?” You tried to sort through the mixed motions in the room as the man you recognized from Bucky’s memories stepped forward.

“We found him in the woods. Little worse for the wear but from the memories we were able to recover, he belongs with you.”

“What? How did you just recover memories?” Tony snapped at you.

“We’re mutants.” Charles said simply as if it were no big deal. You funneled a small string of aggravation to him and subtly rolled your eyes.

“He’s telepathic and I’m an empath. HYDRA sent him after me and I brought some of his memories to the surface trying to get away. We weren’t about to leave him for HYDRA so we brought him to you.” Steve slowly approached his friend, who was trying desperately to place him in his mind.

“You’re alright, pal.” Steve reassured.

“So we’ve returned him. May we go? This chair isn’t the most comfortable…”

“Stop.” You said to Charles as he pretended to scratch his head to speak to you.

“Take him to Bruce.” Tony said as he opened the mask of his suit. You smarted slightly as he stepped out of it in a fancy three piece suit. “Welcome to Stark Tower.”

~~~~~~~~

You smirked into your water as you listened to Dr. Banner and Charles talk about recent developments in the scientific community while you waited to see how Bucky was getting settled. For someone that didn’t want to stick around Stark tower long, your boyfriend was sure keeping the conversation going much longer than you expected.

“So you feel other people’s emotions?” You glanced over at Sam, who had been studying you since he came into the room and nodded.

“I can manipulate them and also manifest them as well.” He nodded slowly as his eyes slowly dragged down your body, checking you out. You smirked and stuck your hand out toward him. “Would you like to see?” You purposely peeked his curiosity a little more and he nodded and put down his drink.

“Show me what you got.” You wrapped your fingers around his and gripped it tight so he wouldn’t pull away.

“No… no!” He suddenly shouted as his head began to whip around. You smiled innocently as a half dozen imaginary clowns began to surround him. “Get ‘em away!” He shouted as he tried to yank his hand away from yours. You held on for only a moment longer before letting go. His head whipped around as he curled into himself on the couch.

“What did you see?” Clint asked as Sam whipped his head toward Charles and shook his head frantically. You glanced over to see his fingers pressed against his temple, still deep in conversation with Bruce. His mind was so amazing.

“N-nothing.” Sam stuttered as he bolted up from the chair. “I-i-i gotta go.” You watched him race past Steve as he headed into the living room from the dorms.

“What’s wrong with him?” You giggled and shook your head.

“Nothing. How’s Bucky?” He shrugged and sighed as he sat down in the chair Sam had vacated.

“Confused. Scared. Understandably though.” You nodded in agreement as he gave you a tight lipped smile. “Thank you, for bringing him back here. Most people would have just left him out there.”

“It was nothing. I know what HYDRA is capable of.” He nodded in understanding.

“Well I appreciate it. Now I think we have taken up space in your living room. It was nice meeting all of you.”

“Sit back down, I’m not done here.” You glanced over at Charles as he began talking a bit faster to Bruce.

“Thank you, for your hospitality. Ready Charles?” He glared at you and quickly tried to wrap up his idea as you walked over and started pulling him away from the conversation, knowing he wouldn’t just stop talking on his own.

“It makes you wonder if the serum would enhance the mutations instead though. The biochemical aspect… Alright, I’m coming.” You scratched the back of his neck with a smile as you lead him toward the elevator.

“I’ll send you my thesis, Xavier. I’d love to hear your thoughts on it.”

“I look forward to reading it.” You giggled to yourself as Natasha hit the elevator button for you.

“Thank you, for finding him.” You looked over at the assassin as a smidgen of love came through the tough exterior the woman had. You nodded your head at her as Charles wheeled himself into the elevator.

“Take care of him.” She nodded with a small smile as you stepped into the elevator beside Charles.

“You did a good thing, my love.” Charles thought as you pressed the button for the ground level. You smiled at him and cupped his cheek in your hand.

“So did you.” You gave him a chaste kiss and smiled.

“Don’t get used to it. From now on, I’m only nice to my students once more.” With a huffed laugh, you pat his cheek and shook your head.

“Whatever you say, baby.”


End file.
